


The Ultimate Smut Fic (Or: the Biggest F1 Orgy Ever)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Group Sex, M/M, Most complicated fic ever, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: With a title like this, it probably needs little explanation, buuuut in case you still haven't guessed it:All the current drivers (+one not so current driver) blow off some steam with their traditional orgy. For some, it's the first time.





	The Ultimate Smut Fic (Or: the Biggest F1 Orgy Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most complicated fic I've ever written lmao
> 
> I'm sorry if I haven't done all the drivers justice in this, but I couldn't go into more details without it becoming too confusing.
> 
> There might be a part 2 if I find the motivation, but as this part already took me a month to write, that might take a while xD
> 
> Still: I hope everyone will enjoy my writing, and some more unusual pairings, and lemme know what you think and which pairings you think I should focus if I write the second part :D~
> 
> (Also: if you see any relationship tags that I've missed, please tell me, there were so many I got distracted halfway lmao xD )

Charles’s cheeks were already flushed before he even arrived at the room. Marcus walked next to him, glancing at him with a slightly concerned expression.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to… orgies can be a little overwhelming.” he said. Charles let out a soft moan at even the mention of the word. He could not believe Marcus could speak so casually about it. 

“I-I’m okay.” he muttered. Marcus smiled and wordlessly patted his shoulder. 

Charles wasn’t even supposed to know about the orgies yet, it was the rule only one rookie at a time was brought in, and it had technically been Sergey’s turn this time, but Marcus had accidentally told him about what was going on, and had consequently been forced to explain Charles about everything as well, and the Monégasque had been adamant he wanted to join as well.

Marcus stopped in front of one of the suites and took out a keycard.

“Ready?” he asked. Charles unconsciously took a step closer to his teammate and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

~~

The moment they entered, Charles was a little overwhelmed by the moans and gasps, combined with slapping sound of skin on skin. He could see a large bed and he bit his lip when he saw Esteban and Lance on top of it, the latter arching his back as Esteban thrusted into him. 

Kevin suddenly popped up beside them, very much naked, and curled himself against Marcus’s side.

“Oh there you are, finally!” he purred, nuzzling Marcus’s neck. Marcus chuckled, turning so he could pull Kevin in for a sloppy kiss. 

Charles watched them with wide eyes for a moment, before slowly moving further into the room, not wanting to stare.

It was already quite crowded, small groups of driver distributed everywhere. Charles could see Kimi and Seb entangled in the corner, which didn't surprise him, but Valtteri was between them, which was slightly more surprising. He blushed and quickly looked away again.

Near him, tumbled together on the ground, were Stoffel and Pierre, Pierre stradling Stoffel’s waist and bracing himself with his hands on Stoff’s shoulders as the Belgian slowly thrusted into him. Pierre opened his eyes and saw Charles looking at him. His mouth went slack as Stoffel’s tongue brushed over his nipple, but he didn’t look away from Charles.

Charles let out a little yelp as a hand came to rest on his shoulder, Marcus back at his side. The Swede winked at him.

“You’re wearing too much clothing.” he purred teasingly, fingers resting at the hem of Charles’s shirt. Charles nodded shyly, noting that Marcus had lost his clothes already, which had most likely been Kevin’s job.

He saw Kevin making his way over to Hulk, sitting down on his lap as he purred something in his ear. Nico groaned, hands pulling Kevin’s ass cheeks apart as he rutted against him. Charles bit his lip and turned back to Marcus. He wordlessly held up his arm, making Marcus grin before tugging off his shirt. 

Charles let out a soft moan, tilting his head back slightly as Marcus leaned in to kiss him.

“Can I prepare you?” Marcus purred. Charles blinked.

“What do you mean?” he asked breathlessly. Marcus smiled, hands already on Charles’s waistband.

“Well first off, you have to wear a cockring, just to make sure you’ll last longer.” Marcus explained softly, showing Charles a ring of metal in his hand that was similar to the on already around the base of his own cock. “And then I’ll make sure you’re nice and opened up, saves time later on.” he added. 

Charles moaned, fingers brushing over the cockring around Marcus’s length with a curious expression. Marcus moaned softly in return, hips twitching. He opened Charles’s jeans, pushing them down together with his boxers as Charles’s stumbled a little to step out of them.

Marcus knelt down in front of his younger teammate, pressing soft kisses over Charles’s thigh. Charles’s cock was already half-hard and it didn’t take long until it was pressing up against his belly, Marcus mouthing at his balls and base as he intently watched the Monégasque. Just as Charles threw his head back and gasped, Marcus slid the ring in place, making the young man moan and whine. 

Marcus chuckled, nuzzling the soft skin of Charles’s stomach as he ran his hands over the younger man’s ass, spreading his cheeks slightly. He reached over to the bottle of lube, before pushing two slicked up fingers into Charles’s hole, making him hiss. Marcus trailed kisses over his hip, sucking little bruises over his v-line. 

Curling his fingers one last time, he pulled away and got up, grinning as Charles pressed close, kissing him needily.

Then Kevin was back at their side, his breathing heaving a little as he leaned against Marcus. Charles glanced over his shoulder and saw Checo had already taken Kevin’s place, nuzzling Nico’s neck as he rutted their hips together.

Charles turned back and saw Kevin jump into Marcus’s arms, legs wrapping around the Swede’s waist. Charles giggled a little and sauntered away, knowing those two needed some time together.

~~

Checo meanwhile had a hand around his and Hulk’s cock, rutting them together. Nico was moaning softly, nuzzling the side of his neck. Suddenly, Carlos was there, almost shyly sitting down next to them, looking at Hulk through his lashes. Nico smiled shakily, reaching out to run his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair. 

Checo noticed the looks between the two teammates and smiled gently, kissing Nico one last time before making room for Carlos, who only had eyes for Hulk by now. Checo sauntered off, grinning when he noted Esteban was alone too. 

Lance had wandered off to his own teammate, knelt down next to the Russian as Sergey whispered something to him, fingers wrapping around the Canadian’s cock to make him gasp.

Esteban was looking around, still trying to catch his breath a little. He seemed a bit apprehensive when he saw Checo walking over, and even more so when Pierre neared him as well. 

He had a bit of a strained relationship with either man, and he was more than a little unsure about what would happen. Pierre knelt down next to him and brought him in for a bruising kiss, licking and biting at his lips as the taller man gasped, instinctively returning the kiss. 

Checo was on his other side, hands running over his chest and pinching his nipples. 

“You’ve give us both quite a bit of trouble Esteban.” Checo purred. “Might be a good time to apologize.” he added. Esteban reluctantly pulled away from Pierre’s mouth and turned to Checo with a timid look on his face. Still, he nodded and allowed Checo to push him onto his hands and knees. 

Pierre immediately moved to his head, stroking his own cock as he looked down on the slightly trembling Frenchman. 

“Ready?” he purred. Esteban let out a soft, needy moan and opened his mouth. Pierre hummed and thrusted into his mouth, groaning as Esteban dutifully hollowed his cheeks. 

Suddenly, Esteban let out a surprised yelp, and Pierre looked up to see Checo had eased three fingers into his teammate’s ass, rubbing his back with his other hand to keep him in place. Checo didn’t give him much time to get used to it, pulling his fingers away and pushing the head of his cock against Esteban’s ass instead.

Esteban’s moans as Checo thrusted in were all silenced as Pierre kept his head in place, slowly fucking into his mouth as Esteban gagged slightly.

Checo quickened his pace, and soon enough Esteban was being slammed in between them, every thrust from Checo meaning Pierre’s cock pushed deep inside his throat. 

They weren’t going easy on him, or gentle, but there was no way they would actually hurt him. Pierre pushed in deeper, and Esteban gagged harshly now, struggling to breath. The Toro Rosso driver pulled out for a moment, but kept a secure grap on Esteban’s hair. Esteban coughed, some spit dribbling down his chin.

He looked up at Pierre with an almost desperate look, lips parted as he moaned raspily. Pierre gently brushed his fingers over Esteban’s swollen lips. Checo looked at them for a moment, before angling Esteban’s hips ever so slightly more. 

Esteban cried out as the next couple of thrusts pushed against his prostate. Pierre had to hold him up for his arms were giving in from the sheer pleasure.

“God you feel good.” Checo moaned, shuddering slightly. “Do you think we should reward him, Pierre?” he added. Pierre grinned and nodded.

“He deserves it now.” he purred. He pushed Esteban up, so the taller man was resting up against his chest,fingers digging into Pierre’s shoulders. Pierre trailed his hand down Esteban’s side to his hip. Esteban understood what was going on and buried his face into Pierre’s shoulder, pushing his hips back to meet Checo’s rough thrusts.

“P-please, please…” he moaned. Pierre gently shushed him, wrapping his fingers around the man’s leaking cock. He stroked him slowly, Esteban almost sobbing as he clung on to Pierre. 

After a curt nod from Checo, Pierre’s slipped off Esteban’s cock ring. He only loosely had to wrap his fingers around the length, Checo’s thrusts meaning Esteban’s cock slipped between them in time. 

It didn’t take long before Esteban cried out, his whole body trembling as he came over Pierre’s hand. Checo rocked him through his orgasm, gently whispering to him as Esteban moaned between him. Soon, he became too sensitive, close to sobbing as he tried to wiggle away from Checo. Checo slowly pulled out of Esteban’s well-fucked hole, still twitching in aftershocks. 

Checo groaned and slipped off his own ring as well, stroking himself a few times before cumming, painting white streaks over Esteban’s ass. Esteban was meanwhile still cuddled into Pierre, trying to catch his breath as Pierre gently stroked his hair. 

Checo noted Pierre hadn’t cum himself yet, clearly planning for some more, and smiled.

“Go, I’ll take care of him, okay?” he said. Pierre nodded, pressing a kiss to Esteban’s temple before slowly pushing him off. Esteban groaned but cuddled into Checo’s side as the Mexican laid down beside him. 

Pierre took one last glance before getting up. He looked over at Nico and Carlos, both moaning loudly as Carlos rode the German with practised ease. Nico seemed almost in awe, holding Carlos’s hip with one hand as he kept dragging the Spaniard in for sloppy kisses with the other, gently whispering to him about god know what. 

Carlos seemed to revel in the German’s attention. He seemed to be cramping up slightly but didn’t stop, gasping into Nico’s mouth as he moved up and down on the German’s large cock.

“You’re amazing…” Nico gasped, fingers pushing through Carlos’s unruly hair. 

“I want you to cum inside me.” Carlos said breathlessly. Nico blinked in surprise but then nodded. Carlos let out a whine but slowed down, pushing himself up a little.

Kissing Nico, he reached down to take the German’s cock ring off. Nico moaning at the slight relief. Carlos brought his hand up to take his own ring off as well, but Nico caught his wrist.

“Let me…” he purred, slipping of the ring before slowly stroking the Spaniard’s cock as Carlos sank back down on him. Nico pulled him close, resting their foreheads together as Carlos settled into a slow rhythm. 

“You’re perfect.” Nico moaned, bringing their lips together. He stroked Carlos’s cock in time with his thrusts, watching Carlos’s face go slack before coming, the Spaniard’s cum spilling over his hand. Carlos whined, almost going boneless in Nico’s hold. It only took the German a few more thrusts before cumming as well, groaning as he pushed deep into him one last time. 

He held Carlos close as he tried to catch his breath, rubbing Carlos’s back in comfort. Carlos whined as Nico pulled out, but refused to leave Nico’s lap, his nose pressing in the crook of Nico’s neck. Nico kissed his temple, cuddling him closer.

“I’ve got you baby.”

 

~  
Fernando grinned as he sauntered over towards Sebastian and Kimi, the German moaning raspily as Kimi slammed into him, holding his hips with an almost bruising force. The Spaniard ran his hand over Kimi’s back, making the Finn shiver and halt his thrusts. 

Kimi looked over his shoulder at the Spaniard, smiling slightly. Sebastian wiggled impatiently and then rolled away from Kimi, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“I’ll leave you to it.” he said breathlessly, before moving over to Valtteri, the other Finn smiling as the German straddled his waist, rubbing his ass against Valtteri’s cock as the Finn smiled up at him with a fond expression.

Kimi meanwhile turned around, bringing Fernando in for a bruising kiss. Fernando whined and crawled on top of Kimi, hands running over his sides before resting them on his ass. Kimi took in a sharp breath and almost jerked away, but Fernando nuzzled his neck, rutting their crotches together. Kimi relaxed and gave a curt nod.

“What do you want me to do, Kimi?” Nando purred. Kimi groaned.

“Don’t… I…” he gasped as Fernando’s fingers pressed against his anus. 

“Tell me.” Fernando demanded. Kimi hissed, glaring at him.

“I want you to fuck me.” he snapped, a blush high on his cheeks. Nando hummed and promptly pushed a finger inside him, checking if he was opened up. Kimi cursed in Finnish, rolling his hips down slightly.

“Don’t tease, I’ll be fine.” he snapped, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Fernando hummed and pulled his hand away, pushing Kimi on his back.

“Very well then.” he murmured, lining himself up with the Fin’s ass and slowly pushing in. Kimi hissed, fists clenching as he tried to keep still. It was obvious that it hurt slightly, but the Finn wasn’t planning on admitting that. 

Fernando made sure to go slow, giving Kimi some time to adjust. He rocked his hips slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Kimi’s clenched jaw. Kimi let out a sound that could have been either a sigh or a moan, hands on Fernando’s shoulders to bring him closer, lips parted for him to lick into his mouth.

“God you’re tight.” Nando murmured, pulling out almost completely before sharply thrusting in again. Kimi bit his lip, trying to keep in his moans. Nando kissed him again, parting his lips with his tongue so he could catch all the soft little noises Kimi involuntarily let out. 

Kimi’s eyes kept moving back to a scene.next to them, Sebastian impaling himself on Valtteri’s cock, slowly moving his hip up and down as he moaned breathlessly. 

Fernando distracted him with a sharp thrust, hand on Kimi’s jaw. Kimi moaned, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

Fernando suddenly slowed down as someone neared them, Stoffel shyly pressing up against Fernando’s side. Fernando grinned, kissing him softly as he continued to rock his hips, pushing into Kimi. Kimi turned impatient, rocking his ass to meet Fernando’s thrusts. 

He saw Sebastian lift off Valtteri’s cock, wrapping his hand around it to slip the cockring off. Valtteri was moaning softly, pressing his face against Seb’s shoulder as he thrusted into Sebastian’s fist, coming soon after. He clutched Sebastian close as he came over both their stomach, shivering through his orgasm. 

Sebastian looked at Kimi over his shoulder, licking his lips. He leaned in to kiss Valtteri, sloppily licking into his mouth, before smiling mischievously as he saw Charles wandering around with a slightly flustered look on his face. 

He looked eyes with Kimi again, the Finn instantly getting the message. Kimi leaned up, nuzzling Fernando’s neck a little.

“Stoffel seems more than willing to take over from me.” he whispered into the Spaniard’s ear. Fernando hummed, slowing his thrusts before pulling out completely, making Kimi wince.

“Seb should definitely fuck you more often, you feel great.” he purred. Kimi hummed, giving Seb a thoughtful look.

“I might let him.” he answered, kissing Fernando one last time before moving away, walking over to Seb and wrapping an arm around his waist. He glanced at Valtteri for a moment, smirking when he saw Marcus and Kevin were on either side of him now. 

Seb and Kimi made their way over to Charles, who blushed when he saw the two of them. Sebastian grinned and pulled him close, tugging at Charles’s hair as he pressed their lips together.

Kimi pressed up against Charles’s back, running his hands over Charles’s ass and humming softly.

“Can I fuck you?” he suddenly purred in Charles’s ear. Charles pulled away from Seb’s mouth for a moment, letting out a soft moan as he nodded.

“Yes… please…” he said softly, arching his back a little. Kimi kissed his temple as he slowly eased a finger into Charles’s hole.

“Marcus already opened me up.” he said breathlessly. Kimi hummed.

“Just checking sweetheart.” he answered gently, removing his hand again. Sebastian lead the two of them over to one of the bed, kneeling down on it and pulling Charles onto his hands and knees. Charles shivered and cuddled close to Sebastian as he felt the bed dip in behind him, Kimi’s hand running over his spine.

“Are you gonna be a good boy and let Seb fuck your mouth as well?” Kimi purred. Charles whimpered and nodded, looking up at the German with wide eyes. Seb smiled and gently brushed his fingers over Charles’s lips, parting them. 

Charles moaned and licked at the tip of Seb’s cock, eyes fluttering closed at the taste. Sebastian fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as he pushed his cock further into Charles’s mouth. At the same time, Kimi thrusted in as well, making Charles yelp before moaning loudly.

“Feel good?” Kimi asked gently. Charles let out another filthy sound and grinded his hips back until kImi bottomed out completely.

“I think you can take that as a yes.” Seb said with a chuckle, watching with a fond smile as Charles hollowed his cheeks. Kimi quickened his pace a little, holding Charles’s hips in place as he fucked into him. Charles moaned, each thrust making him take Seb’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

“God you feel amazing.” Seb said breathlessly, Kimi humming in agreement. Kimi reached around Charles, fingers wrapping around the Monégasque’s cock. Charles pulled away from Sebastian’s cock, licking some precum of his lips.

“Make me cum, please…” he moaned, rocking back and forth between Kimi’s hand and cock. Seb grinned, placing his hand on Charles’s flushed cheek. 

“Of course sweetheart.” he soothed, nodding at Kimi. Kimi smiled back at him, slowing his thrusts a little as he slipped the ring off Charles’s cock. Sebastian took the moment to slip off his own ring as well, before pushing back into Charles’s mouth. 

They settled back into their rhythm, Charles moaning now with the added strokes of Kimi’s hand over his cock. He knew he was getting close, but he breathed sharply through his nose, trying to make it last longer. Still, it soon became too much, Kimi’s thrusts hitting his prostate at just the right angle, combined with the press of the Finn’s thumb against the slit of his cock, and the taste of Seb’s length in his mouth. 

Charles came with a strangled gasp, his arms giving in under him. Sebastian held him up, thrusting into the heat of his mouth a few more times before coming in the young man’s throat, Charles gagging slightly before pulling away, some cum running down his chin as the last spurt hit him across his cheeks. 

Kimi pulled out when Charles wiggled under him, too sensitive to continue. He still hadn’t come himself, his ring still in place. He scooted around, pulling Charles up and gently sucking Seb’s cum of the Monégasque’s cheeks. Charles whined, leaning in to Kimi’s touch for a moment, before sagging against Sebastian, cuddling close.

Kimi smiled tenderly at the two of them, before turning as a hard chest pressed against his back, two strong arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hi Val.” he murmured softly as the younger Finn nuzzled his neck, one of his hand already loosely wrapping around Kimi’s cock. Kimi was rock hard after all the tension from today. he let out an almost desperate moan as Valtteri’s fingers teased the ring around his base.

“Please…” he murmured. Valtteri smiled, kissing the pulse in the crook of Kimi’s neck as he slipped the ring off. He thumbed the slit of Kimi’s cock for a moment. spreading the precum around a little. He stroked the length more firmly, making the older man moan softly.

“Don’t hold them in.” Valtteri purred, twisting his wrist. Kimi moaned louder now, his hips bucking slightly.

“Val, I’m…” he gasped. Valtteri smiled slightly, bringing his free hand up, pinching Kimi’s nipples. Kimi gasped, shuddering as he suddenly came, spilling over Valtteri’s hand. 

Charles had watched them from Sebastian’s embrace, humming as the German cuddled him almost tenderly. He looked around the room for a moment, frowning a little as he suddenly spotted Lewis in the far corner of the room, looking as if he was waiting for someone. No driver was approaching him, but the Brit didn’t seem a if he wanted them to.

Charles suddenly understood as a blonde walked over to him, Charles recognising him as Nico Rosberg. The German straddled Lewis legs, cradling his face between his hands as he kissed him tenderly.

“They only come here to see each other, they use it as an excuse for things they wouldn’t admit out loud.” Sebastian murmured in his ear. “They won’t admit their feelings, even though it’s so obvious.” he watched them with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

There was a surprising amount of gentleness in the way Lewis held Nico close as he pushed into him, Nico throwing his head back with a silent moan. 

Charles looked away from them, their interaction feeling too intimate for him to watch. 

He saw Pierre standing nearby and grinned, untangling himself from Sebastian’s hold, the German chuckling as he saw what the Monégasque was looking it.

“Go!” he chuckled as Charles hesitated for a moment, The Monégasque smiled, huffing as Sebastian ruffled his hair, and walked towards the Frenchman.

On his way there, he was a little more than surprised to see his teammate straddling Romain’s waist, Marcus fucking himself on the Frenchman’s cock. Romain was trailing kisses down the side of Marcus’s neck as the Swede gasped.

“It really wasn’t your fault.” Romain murmured softly, Marcus let out a breathless gasp. 

“I really don’t hold a grudge against you for saying that you know.” he chuckled, slowing the rolls of his hips for a moment. Romain sighed, looking more relieved than he would probably like to admit.

“Good.” he said, drawing Marcus into a kiss, his hands on Marcus’s hips to guide him as the Swede moved up and down. 

Pierre was meanwhile a little unsure where to look. He could see Max and Daniel tangled up in one of the corners, a mess of limbs as Daniel thrusted into his younger teammate. Brendon was there too, his cock in Daniel’s mouth. 

Max’s back was arching of the ground, his nails of one hand digging into Daniel’s shoulder as he grasped one of Daniel’s hands with his other. Daniel hummed around Brendon’s cock, holding the Kiwi’s hips in place as he relaxed his throat, taking the cock into his mouth as far as he could.

 

Pierre hesitated whether he should join them, but before he could go over, someone suddenly pressed up against his back, hands roaming over his chest. Pierre reached behind him and chuckled as his fingers pushed through soft, fluffy hair.

“Bonjour Charles.” he purred, turning around in the Monégasque’s hold. Charles didn’t waste any time, pressing their lips together with a soft moan. He lips were slightly swollen from earlier, and tasting salty from someone else’s cum, but Pierre didn’t mind. He pulled the younger man flush against him, surprise flickering over his face for a moment when he realised Charles had already come, his soft cock pressing against Pierre’s thigh.

“I’m sorry I… Seb and Kimi…” Charles tried to apologize, but Pierre quickly kissed him to shut him up.

“It’s fine.” he murmured against his lips. Charles smiled, his hand trailing down Pierre’s stomach.

“I can still make you cum though..?” he purred, hand lightly teasing Pierre’s crotch. Pierre grinned, arm around Charles’s waist as he guided them back to one of the beds, huffing as his back hit the matres.

Charles grinned mischievously and straddled Pierre’s waist. The moment he grinded his hips back on Pierre’s crotch, he suddenly whimpered, almost jerking away. Pierre leaned up to steady him, kissing Charles’s temple as he cuddled close.

“Sorry, too sensitive…” Charles said with a shudder. 

“I’m sure there will be another time.” Pierre purred, watching another grin come to Charles's lips. 

“Definitely.” he answered, before sliding off the bed again, kneeling between Pierre’s legs. The Frenchman propped himself up on his elbows, licking his lips as he looked down on Charles. 

Charles ran his hands over Pierre’s thigh, and leaned in, not breaking eye contact with him as he licked the precum at the tip of Pierre’s cock. His hand wrapped around the base and he pulled the ring of in a smooth motion, immediately wrapping his lips around the tip. He bobbed his head, cheeks hollowing, as he made a soft noise around Pierre’s cock.

Pierre moaned loudly, fingers tangling into Pierre’s hair as he bucked his hips up. Charles relaxed his jaw and allowed the Frenchman to fuck his throat, his eyes fluttering closed as he sucked. 

Pierre whined as suddenly, Stoffel was back as well, pressing up against his side and running his hands over Pierre’s ass. 

Pierre reached for Stoffel’s cock, and groaned when he realised also the Belgium had come already.

“Sorry…” Stoffel purred, kissing his jaw. He moved his hand down, his fingers teasing over Pierre’s anus. “But I’m sure we can still make you feel good.” he added, voice breathy. Charles hummed in agreement, pulling away from Pierre’s cock for a moment, some spit and precum dribbling down his chin as he licked his swollen lips. 

“So good.” he murmured, running his hands over Pierre’s thigh as Stoffel eased two finger into the Frenchman’s ass, making Pierre gasp needily. 

Stoffel couldn’t resist ducking down as best he could, meeting Charles halfway for a sloppy kiss. Pierre moaned at the display.

“God you’re hot.” he murmured, rocking his hips back onto Stoffel’s fingers, feeling the heat start to pool in his stomach. Stoffel and Charles pulled away from each other again and grinned at him. Stoffel curled his fingers against Pierre’s prostate, making him gasp and shiver.

Charles wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s cock again, moving them in sync with Stoffel’s. Charles innocently blinked up at them.

“Are you gonna cum for us?” He purred to Pierre. Pierre gasped and nodded, rocking his hips in search of more friction. Charles licked at the slit of his cock, making a show of licking his lips and moaning afterwards.

Pierre threw is head back with a gasp, resting back against Stoffel. He came with a silent moan, his whole body tensing. His cum painted white streaks over Charles’s lips and cheeks, the Monégasque letting out a soft sound as he licked his lips. 

When Pierre had caught his breath again, he pulled Charles onto the bed and in between him and Stoffel. Stoffel grinned, licking and sucking the remainders of Pierre’s cum off Charles’s cheeks.

“So…” Pierre asked Charles as he contently stretched out between them. “How was your first F1 orgy?” Charles snorted and looked around the room. 

The drivers were cuddled together in small groups on the beds and the floor, all tired and thoroughly fucked. But there was a sense of calm in the room, drivers who normally disliked each other now cuddled together, making sure the other was okay. 

Charles grinned.

“It was not bad, not bad at all.”


End file.
